


Attached at the Hip

by servecobwebheadaches



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Degradation, M/M, PWP, Sex Toys, Smut, Top!Ryan, bottom!Brendon, fever era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servecobwebheadaches/pseuds/servecobwebheadaches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But he mostly wanted to get Brendon back to the room, bend him over, and fuck him until it was through his head that he belonged to Ryan, and Ryan only.</p>
<p>Ryan shuddered at his own possessiveness and said, "Maybe you need to pay for doing that to me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attached at the Hip

**Author's Note:**

> A very smutty jealous!ryan fic, as requested by anon on tumblr.

"Where's Brendon?" Ryan asked, meeting Zack in the hotel lobby. Ryan had been looking for him since right after the show—checking the dressing rooms at the venue, behind the venue to see if he was meeting with fans, and really became irritated when Brendon wasn't even on the bus. He would be worried, but the hotel was within walking distance from the venue; it was Brendon's fault if he got left there.

Zack shook his head. "No idea. I was gonna send you to go find him."

Ryan blinked a couple times. "Where's everyone else?"

"Jon's already up in his room, and I know Spence went out to The Academy's bus for a bit . . ."

"The Academy's bus? Do you think Brendon went with him?" Ryan asked.

"Maybe."

Ryan thought about it for a moment, and then said, "Well, I'm gonna go check."

"Alright."

Ryan walked outside into the cool night air, going alone across the parking lot. If Brendon wasn't on the bus, Ryan would've had every right to be pissed off (and a bit worried underneath that). Brendon wouldn't hesitate to get upset with Ryan if he vanished on a hotel night, the day before an off day at that. Ryan smirked slightly to himself while he thought of what he was going to do when he found Brendon, how Brendon would surely have to do something to make up for having Ryan wait this whole time, and even go looking for him. Or maybe it was the other way around, maybe he should have been thinking about what he was going to do to Brendon, punishment for disappearing like this. And Brendon would take it and enjoy it, and next time have to have a real, important reason for not being at Ryan's side since they walked off stage.

There were several voices that met Ryan when he opened the door of the bus, but he could pick out Brendon's amongst all of them before even seeing anyone. William greeted Ryan near the door, offered him a seat, but Ryan declined, knowing he was only staying for a few moments. Spencer was the next familiar face Ryan saw, and Spencer raised an eyebrow and nodded in the direction across the room. Ryan followed the gesture to where Brendon sat—pressed up close to a girl with long blonde hair and black highlights, hair that Brendon was twirling around his fingers. Brendon was making her giggle, with whatever he was saying, but Ryan couldn't focus in on it, overcome with hurt, anger, jealousy. He recognized the girl as one of the roadies for The Academy, and he couldn't really blame her for wanting to sleep with Brendon, but Brendon was his, he wasn't up for grabs.

Brendon hadn't even noticed Ryan's presence, appearing to be too wrapped up flirting with the girl—Ryan was infuriated—and Ryan considered leaving the bus, rooming with Jon for the night instead, and ignoring Brendon. But he didn't, he wouldn't be able to function with the image of Brendon with someone else. He cleared his throat and said, "Hey, Brendon."

Brendon turned around, away from the girl, and met Ryan's eyes with a raised eyebrow and a devious grin. "Ryan," he said, "I've been waiting for you."

Ryan shot him a bitter glare. "Zack wants us back at the hotel now," he said flatly. Brendon had already gotten up and was walking to Ryan, with wide eyes, giving the innocent and young look, but Ryan knew better. Spencer didn't even follow them back, knowing when Ryan was lying.

Ryan's fingers closed around Brendon's wrist the second they were off the bus. "What the fuck was that?" He hissed at Brendon, stopping them.

"I'm sorry, Ryan, listen—"

"Where have you been? Were you with her this whole time? Trying to get another hook up tonight?" He snapped.

"No, of course I'm not," he said, desperate for Ryan to hear him.

"Obviously that's what you're going to say to me."

Brendon's eyebrows furrowed, and he cupped Ryan's cheek. "Beckett dragged me back to the bus right after the show, I couldn't just leave. I'm sorry. And, baby, it was nothing back there with her. I was just humoring her—" He looked up to see Ryan's glare disappearing, and he sighed in relief. Ryan just looked more irritated with him than anything. "—and I'm just horny for you. I couldn't be with someone else tonight." There it was, the slight whine in Brendon's voice, seduction. This reassured Ryan, almost fully redeemed Brendon for scaring Ryan like that.

Ryan reached out to stroke Brendon's hair. "And what makes you think you'll get what you want, after that?" He said, voice eerily soft. Brendon bit his lip.

"Maybe you need me to make it up to you," he said. Brendon was far too close to Ryan, his voice revealing everything he wanted to do. Ryan knew Brendon well enough to know that he would drop to his knees and suck Ryan off, right there in the parking lot if Ryan let on that it was okay. But he mostly wanted to get Brendon back to the room, bend him over, and fuck him until it was through his head that he belonged to Ryan, and Ryan only.

Ryan shuddered at his own possessiveness and said, "Maybe you need to pay for doing that to me."

Brendon nodded. "I think I do, please."

"Better get you back to the room, then," Ryan said, grabbing Brendon by the wrist again, only dropping it when they walked into the lobby. Zack was waiting for them, and handed a key to each of them before they were free.

They took the elevator up to the fourth floor. Ryan kissed Brendon most of the way up, hands all over him—on his hips, up his shirt, feeling his chest, then his shoulder blades—and Brendon let him, savoring the feeling of being touched. Ryan ignored the urge to get sappy, to tell Brendon how much he loved him and missed this and didn't know what he would do without him. He continued tasting Brendon's lips and mouth until the elevator stopped. He splayed a hand across Brendon's lower back as he walked him to the room.

Ryan dropped the bag he'd been holding next to the bed, and turned back to look at Brendon. He put his hands on Brendon's waist and backed him up against a wall, pressing their lips together once more. He pinched the hem of Brendon's shirt and started inching it up his torso. Ryan broke the kiss and put his forehead to Brendon's. "Mine," he breathed down Brendon's neck, nipping at his lips again. The possessive dominance went straight to Brendon's cock, and a small noise escaped his throat. Ryan pulled Brendon's shirt all the way over his head and dropped it to the ground, then forced himself to walk away from Brendon's tempting body.

Brendon moved away from the wall but didn't follow Ryan, watched him instead. Ryan rummaged in the bag, and began placing items on the wooden hotel table with a clink of metal. First came the lube, then nipple clamps, then a vibrator—Brendon's eyes were glowing—and finally a cock ring. Ryan stood next to the table, leaned against it, and said to Brendon, "Strip."

Brendon complied, toeing off his shoes, dropping his pants and boxers near his shirt. Ryan simply blinked towards the bed, and Brendon laid back on it. Ryan picked up the cock ring first, moving over to the bed. "You've been bad," he said, running a hand through Brendon's hair. "And that means—" he secured the cock ring on Brendon. "—you don't get to come until I let you."

Brendon looked at Ryan with droopy eyes, enough to make Ryan's knees weak, and said, "I deserve it."

"Oh, that's not all," Ryan said, and again, Brendon quirked an eyebrow interestedly. Ryan picked up the nipple clamps and dangled them over Brendon. "Pain," Ryan started, feeling the somewhat heavy chain in his fingertips, "it should overthrow pleasure." Ryan attached a clamp, and Brendon's body tensed, back arched, breath hitched. "Shouldn't it?" He attached the second clamp, and Brendon relaxed with it this time. "But you enjoy it, all too much, don't you? Is it even a punishment, or is it all pleasure? Does the pain . . . make you feel good?" Ryan pulled on the chain lightly. "Tell me."

"It's both," Brendon said, and it came out as a moan. "Pain and pleasure."

"You're getting more of it," Ryan crooned. "Teach you not to stray from me."

"I won't."

"That's right."

Ryan wrapped his fingers around the chain and tugged Brendon up, making Brendon whimper, his cock throb. He let go of the chain and put his fingers in Brendon's hair, pulling him from the roots across the room. He bent Brendon by the hips over the table, emitting a gasp from him. "Now, now, you're still getting punished, remember? I know you want to be fucked, and I'm not entirely cruel . . ." He coated a couple of his fingers with lube and pressed a finger in. Brendon keened. "But, you don't deserve my cock tonight. You're lucky you're getting this much." He slipped a second finger in, and stretched Brendon open. When he pulled them out, Brendon's breathing was heavier, back of his neck glistening with sweat.

Ryan spread Brendon's pale—far too pale; Ryan would have to change that—cheeks, and pushed in the vibrator sitting on the table. Brendon's shoulders were shaking from holding himself up on his elbows. Ryan skirted his fingertips between his shoulder blades, the skin warm, and Brendon laid all the way down on his chest, right side of his face pressed into the wood.

When Ryan flipped the vibrator on just a low setting, Brendon was doing his best not to squirm and beg. "Ryan," he panted, "I'll be good, I'll be so good for you."

"Now you will be, if you don't want to get punished again." Ryan leaned in close and said into Brendon's ear, "Who else are you sleeping with?" And he flipped the intensity of the vibrator up a notch.

"Nobody else, just you, only you . . ."

"Good. And you love this, don't you? Do you feel all filled now?" Ryan said, changing the vibrator to the highest setting. Brendon gasped. "Do you feel sensitive, over sensitive even?" Ryan gave a tug to the chain of the nipple clamps. "And of course, all the teasing, is it driving you crazy? That you can't come?" Ryan lightly touched the head of Brendon's cock, and Brendon cried out, telling Ryan just how well everything was working. "I could leave you here, leave you like this, leave it to you to get yourself off, decide I think you aren't being loyal."

"Ryan, I am loyal, please, I'm sorry."

Ryan chuckled darkly. "Are you loyal, my little slut, or would you rather be fucking that other girl?"

"I am loyal to you," Brendon said against the wood. "Please, Ryan. Please."

Ryan slowly ran his fingertips down Brendon's spine and to the vibrator that was most of the way inside him. Ryan turned it off and pulled it out of Brendon, making Brendon whine. "Stand up," Ryan said, and Brendon did, chest heaving as he stood across from Ryan.

Suddenly Ryan felt a wave of heat come over him, a lot more aware of his jeans being too tight around his cock. There, in front of him, stood the image of all his alluring desires, ready to do anything to please him. Ryan could've told Brendon to get on his knees right then, to come over and wrap his oh so perfect lips around Ryan's cock, but he didn't. With as much as it was taking for Ryan to not pound Brendon into the mattress at the moment, Ryan didn't think he would be able to keep his promise of not giving Brendon his cock.

Ryan kept eye contact with Brendon, not even looking away as he undid his belt and slipped it off. He placed the leather material on the table next to them, and then crossed his arms over his chest. When Brendon seemed oblivious, he picked up the belt again and walked closer to the boy. Brendon's eyes widened with realization. "Are you gonna . . .?"

"Hit you? Mm hmm."

Brendon nodded, lips twitching into a smirk, and Ryan sat on the edge of the bed. Brendon sunk his knees into the mattress beside Ryan, and Ryan took him and laid him across his lap, on his stomach. "Thirty total," Ryan said. "The first ten are for disappearing after the show on a hotel night. Count them." Ryan used one hand to steady Brendon in his lap, the other used to spank, Ryan's palm flat against the swell of Brendon's ass.

Brendon managed to count out the first five perfectly fine, but his voice started catching on the sixth, the pain getting to him. "Seven," Brendon gasped, a particularly loud sound coming from the flesh on flesh contact. Eight, nine, and ten, really turned Brendon's skin bright red. Ryan's palm stung a bit, but he knew it was nothing compared to how Brendon's skin must have felt.

"The next ten are for seducing someone else," Ryan said. Ryan brought his hand down again, and Brendon continued counting.

"Fourteen," turned into a moan as Ryan left a handprint more on Brendon's thigh than his cheek. Ryan placed fifteen, sixteen, and seventeen on the same spots on both his thighs. Brendon's words became stutters and groans through those, and his hips rocked downwards at one point in search of friction. Ryan gave him an especially hard spank for that, across both his cheeks.

"Who do you belong to?" Ryan jeered.

"You, you, I belong to you—" Brendon choked "—nineteen."

"Mine," Ryan insinuated with a twentieth. "The next seven are so I know that you've learned your lesson, you naughty boy." Ryan was impressed that Brendon had the ability to make somewhat coherent words through twenty seven. Brendon gasped for air, squirming some in Ryan's lap. It didn't help that his hard on was pressed into Ryan's leg, and Ryan's was pressing into his stomach through the denim.

Ryan picked up the belt, and it was almost too much, with Brendon bent over him and wanting to be whipped. For a brief moment, Ryan wondered how bad the welts would be after he'd left them on Brendon's skin. "And the last three are because you're mine, and you want to be punished, my pretty little fuck toy." Brendon moaned just at the words.

The belt cracked against Brendon's skin, and Brendon mewled louder than the hit. "Tw—twenty-ei—eight." Ryan hit across the dimples of Brendon's lower back for twenty nine, and across Brendon's upper thighs for the final thirtieth.

Ryan dropped the belt onto the ground and leaned over to put his hands on Brendon's shoulders, the touch light. "So good, baby boy, you're so good for me," Ryan praised.

"Ryan, please," Brendon whined.

"I know, I know. I want to fuck you."

"Finally, oh, Ryan . . ."

"Hands and knees." Ryan knew Brendon's skin was too raw and tender to have the fabric of the sheets rubbing against it. Brendon obeyed, revealing the flaming red and rapidly bruising skin. "All mine," he slowly said, and stood up from the bed. He stripped down to nothing, forcing himself to peel his eyes away from Brendon for a few seconds. He slicked himself up with plenty of lube. "Look at you, so perfect," Ryan said and got on his knees behind Brendon. "Nobody else can take you, nobody else gets to see you like this." Ryan reached down, around Brendon's waist, and removed the cock ring. "Don't come until I do," Ryan said, and slowly pushed into Brendon, still stretched open from the vibrator. Brendon sighed, airily, gasping for breath.

Brendon grabbed onto the headboard in front of him, a silent beg for Ryan to move. Ryan pulled out, and thrusted back in, deep. Ryan's eyelids fluttered, he was in relief, finally some friction. He thrusted into Brendon, hard and fast, the bed springs creaking underneath them. Brendon was hot around him, and they were both gone, so much stimulation at once.

Ryan made no attempt to hold back, and didn't last long, coming deep inside Brendon with a groan. Ryan reached down to let Brendon come before he pulled out, and Brendon came from the slightest contact of Ryan's hand on his cock. He probably would've came untouched if Ryan had allowed it.

"Okay, hold still just for one second," Ryan said. He pulled out slowly, and Brendon only whimpered a little bit. He reached under Brendon's body, dripping sweat, and carefully removed the nipple clamps. "There."

Brendon collapsed into the pillows, completely exhausted. "Fuck, I'm gonna be feeling you for weeks, Ryan."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I really need a fucking shower, I'm disgusting."

Ryan would've said the same for himself. "Do you need some help with that?"

Brendon laughed. "That would be nice."

Ryan walked around to the other side of the bed with only slightly shaking legs, and offered a hand to Brendon. Brendon took it, and Ryan helped him stand up, managing to avoid touching Brendon's beat up skin on the fabric. Brendon stood up, Ryan's come running out of him down the backs of his thighs, and kissed his lips. "I'm all yours," he whispered with a giggle.


End file.
